


Hermandad

by MissLouder



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 12:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14520738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLouder/pseuds/MissLouder
Summary: [Serie de oneshot, Heronstairs] El amor nunca será frágil, dijo una vez Jem. Y Will sabe que mucho menos el que ellos se tienen.





	Hermandad

**Author's Note:**

> #1. Título: Asfixia.  
> Sinopsis: Jem sabe que las mentiras de Will siempre son tan transparentes como sus verdades, pero sabe que no lo puede decir en voz alta.  
> Notas: Heronstairs!16.

[ **W** ill x  **J** em]

 **A** SFIXIA

**.**

**.**

**.**

**S** u cuerpo no se había movido lo suficiente, para cuando Jem ya saboreaba pronósticos que ese amanecer estaría bien trajeado de infierno. Ese día, pensó, incluso ante de abrir los ojos, sería otro de tantos donde sus huesos agrietados de cansancio se darían su tiempo libre y no soportarían su propio peso. Lo supo incluso ante de recuperar la conciencia del sueño que no le convido ningún descanso, siendo algo que incluso debería agradecer. Un sueño ligero era mucho mejor que las noches en que no puede descansar en absoluto, el agotamiento era tan voraz que no acepta lo que más necesita.

Suspiró, corta y pesadamente, porque todo era una agrupación de molestias que se acompañaban mutuamente en un coro de tortura. El aire que soltó le dolió, también el que entró, sintiendo aquella perturbadora y conocida presión en el pecho que le hizo ahogar un gemido. Uno que costó otro, y otro...

Sus pulmones, víctimas de los alaridos de su corazón y éste último sometido a las dopadas pulsaciones que provocaba el Yin fen, intentaron sofocar el aire en un intento fallido. Una respiración limpia era casi una bendición del ángel; un entrenamiento sin cortes severos en su aliento era casi un regalo de la vida y, un día donde Jem Carstairs no se sintiera enfermo; eran los días, aunque esporádicos, lo más apreciados y obsequiados para sí mismo.

La luz entraba en cortinas de rayos dorados, rozando la pulcra sábana que rozaba los pies descalzos y encogidos por el frío. Sabía que no conseguiría la fuerza ni acumularla para ir al comedor, podía levantarse pero no quería tentar a su suerte y desplomarse a tan sólo palmos de su habitación.

Ladeó la cabeza y, a unos cuántos pasos de él, ociosa y burlona, nostálgica y dolorosa, estaba la caja de la diosa que albergaba en sus entrañas el perverso y asqueroso polvo que volvía sus venas carbón. Cerró los ojos para no verla y contener las ansias de ir en busca de un poco... Un poco que le entregaría una energía que yacía asustada en alguna parte de su cuerpo y se negaba a emerger. Un poco para levantarse e ir a desayunar. Un poco para sobrevivir un día más.

Jem odiaba comprar días más de su vida a una droga que sólo era un pésimo mercader que se burlaba de él. Le ofrecía sólo horas libres, ratos para olvidarse incluso que era un hombre que no podía igualar a los de su raza, para luego someterlo a torrenciales fiebres y convulsiones de tos que herían la garganta hasta dejarla en carne viva.

Volvió a respirar, esta vez lo hizo mejor y sintió que el suspiro pudo ejercer su función de mostrar su desánimo. Se pasó la mano por la frente, arrastrándola por el cabello, sin sorprenderse de la temperatura y los ligeros espasmos que atacaban sus coyunturas. A su lado, hay un cuenco con agua, quizás templada por el habitual clima que los rodeaba, prometiéndole refrescar un poco la piel caliente que sólo al contacto causa un dolor profundo que parece introducirse en los huesos.

Tocar el violín es una idea seductora para hacerle olvidar la ansiedad por saciar la llama que arde en su garganta y la sangre que jura por salir; pero todo requiere un esfuerzo de levantarse y que él que no podía cumplir.

A las afueras se oye el sonido rutinario de como un instituto empieza a moverse. Suaves rechinidos de las puertas, voces en la lejanía, un inofensivo olor que se cola en las rendijas de pan recién horneado que debe provenir de la cocina que está en las cercanías. Jem no puede evitar preguntarse si ya alguien había notado su ausencia o ya se habían acostumbrado a sus faltas. También pensó en Will, en qué estaría haciendo, si acaso durmiendo o estaría en el salón peleando con Jessamine.

Unos toques en la puerta eluden el pesado silencio y la expresión le cambió. Muchos podrían verlo como actuación, pero realmente era genuino. Una corta sonrisa destensó sus labios, cuando la puerta lentamente se abrió mostrando una cabeza alborotada por una lluvia de risos rebeldes, ojos brillantes como perlas y esa presencia que incluía una calidez que podía absorber desde la distancia.

—¿Jem…?

—Will… —nombró débilmente en una exhalación fallida y en la pronunciación de cada palabra nació una diferente especia de afecto—. Buenos días.

Al ver a su parabatai cruzar la habitación con una bandeja en sus manos, sus labios se ampliaron un poco más. Will pateó la puerta y le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Servicio a la habitación —Alzó la bandeja que contenía un cuenco con hogazas de cruasán, una barra pequeña de mantequilla y una taza que, por el suave olor que expulsaba en sus vahos, era el té que a Jem le gustaba—. Ni Jessamine goza de estos servicios, deberías considerarte afortunado.

Como era naturaleza, así como el aire hacía danzar las hojas, Jem rió un poco viéndolo acercarse.

—Imagino que ya está exigiendo su turno —respondió con languidez, ya el agotamiento logró reducir su voluntad.

Colocando la bandeja en la mesa, Will se sentó en la silla que parecía un compartimento adicional de la cama, con ese cazador incluido, cabía destacar.

—Y seguirá llamando con esa campanita que compró y sólo Sophie responde a ella.

Ambos sonrieron y luego cayó el silencio. En la ventana, pequeñas gotas hacían progresivas formas en el cristal y el sonido del golpeteo da una sencilla familiaridad. Jem dejó que los envuelva y se obliga a incorporarse con la escasa fuerza que aún prevalece en sus codos. Will yacía atento e hizo afán de acercarse para ayudarlo, pero se detuvo —porque lo conocía tal y como una madre reconoce las mentiras de sus hijos—, su parabatai declinaba de los auxilios que lo hacían ver como un ser dependiente.

Sin embargo, Jem reparando de esa vacilación, atenta y cuidadosa, hizo que la expresión forzada se le ablandara. No tuvo necesidad de decirle a su parabatai que aceptaría su ayuda por esa vez, sólo porque su contacto y cercanía le alejaba la mente del frío aire de la soledad que antes había sentido.

Will se mueve rápido y audaz, como siempre, apoyando una mano en su espalda y la otra en su cadera. Lo incorpora con la facilidad de mover una pluma, pero lo hace con tanto apremio y cuidado como si temiera arrancarle una hebra.

El movimiento, incluso meticuloso, cobró su impuesto en Jem quien tosió un poco cuando logró sentir la columna inclinada en el refugio de la almohada.

—¿Lo hice muy rápido? —había culpa en su voz y Jem, pese a sus impulsos de volver a toser, las contuvo para negar con la cabeza.

—Estoy bien —apaciguó y, con sus dedos que producen la dulce melodía del violín, acarició el antebrazo de su parabatai. Lo hizo para tranquilizarlo mientras sentía aquel ansioso pulso y esa mirada que destilaba preocupación.

Su apariencia debía decir demasiado al tener una palidez tan propia como si la luna hubiese llorado sobre él, abismos grises bajo los párpados que desentonan en su piel y la piel enrojecida como claveles por la presencia de la fiebre. A esa distancia, Will se daría cuenta de sus condiciones, en intento inútil de esconderlas, por el sencillo hecho que tenía la certeza que su hermano de armas lo sabía incluso antes de entrar a su habitación.

No se movió, cuidando no despertar la tos y Will tampoco lo hizo, aún los brazos lo rodeándolo y no parecía darse cuenta. Se calmó, y con el plateado y gastado color de sus ojos, esbozó una débil sonrisa.

—¿Eres consciente que ya puedes soltarme, Will? —dijo, jocoso.

Parpadeando y reaccionando, su parabatai pareció caer en tierra y se apartó casi de un salto. Anticipándose a esa reacción, Jem logró superar su debilidad y le tomó de la muñeca con esa elegante rapidez que incluía a cada cazador de sombras.

No quería que se apartara de esa manera, sólo deseaba un poco de distancia para respirar. Al hacerlo y con éxito, obtuvo una reacción que no esperaba; el rostro de Will se contorsionó y formó una mueca de dolor.

—¿William?

—Nada, nada —Le quitó importancia pero ya lo había visto.

—Ven —pidió inesperadamente, alzando una ceja. Jem casi nunca hablaba con ese tono autoritario, siempre había sido amabilidad y paciencia en grandes cantidades que parecían exiguas cuando de Will se trataba.

Suspirando, un lujo que las personas sanas sin hemorragia en los pulmones podían hacer, Will se sentó en el borde de la cama justo por encima de las caderas del otro cazador. Jem le tomó la mano y arremangó la camisa como quien tiene cierta experiencia en esa sencilla área, revelando una quemadura que ya componía un arte de colores y pus, característico de un icor.

Frunció el ceño.

—No se veía tan feo anoche —fue lo que dijo Will y su parabatai puso los ojos en blanco, estirando su mano para alcanzar el cajón del buró para extraer su estela.

Una persona común hubiese hecho preguntas, hubiese soltado esas inquisiciones asfixiantes que Will odiaba. No era su naturaleza dar explicaciones. Y como siempre, James era diferente. Siempre sería todo eso que adoraba y amaba. Como ahora, su silencio y su cuidado de situar con cuidado la punta de su estela y desplazarse sobre la piel con cierta maestría. Le dibujó varias runas, entre ellas una para la infección y varios iratzes colocados en los extremos adecuados para un cierre uniforme.

Will pensó que su parabatai se veía hermoso con esa ligera arruga blanca en el ceño que casi nunca hacía aparición. Con el cabello, hecho de ceniza blanca a la fuerza cayéndole en los ojos, dando esa imagen que muchos artistas quisieran usar para enamorar a las estrellas por su nata belleza.

Al terminar, la mirada seguía impávida pero lo delató fue su pregunta:

—¿Tienes más?

Estaba molesto, incluso bajo la fina capa de hielo, apreció la preocupación y eso hizo sentir mal a Will. Se suponía que estaba ahí para distraerlo, para difuminar el dolor que amaneció en su runa gemela demostrando la debilidad del hilo que los ataba y amenazaba con soltarse. No verlo en el desayuno auguró muchos temores y fue hacia aquella habitación con ideas en mentes y una runa de resistencia porque de allí no se movería hasta que su parabatai pudiera levantarse. No quería añadir una carga más, esa no había sido su principal estrategia.

Esas heridas tenían motivos personales, y por personales se refería a no personales propiamente dicho. Había ido a Whitechapel, era cierto, a emborracharse, tal vez… Pero esa vez fue al antro con los mismos motivos que lo llevaron a enfrentarse a varios subterráneos, entre ellos hombres lobos y para variar con un demonio, sólo para quedarse con la última reserva que tenía el establecimiento de  _Yin fen_. La droga que mantenía vivo a Jem.

Si Jem sabía que todo venía por él, que venían por la causa de mantenerlo vivo, no quería imaginar la expresión energúmena que podía crear. No. Ya tenía suficiente su parabatai con tener que preocuparse por despertar, no tenía que cargar con eso.

—Will, ¿escuchaste lo que te pregunté hace unos minutos? —Jem lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Algunos cortes en la espalda —reveló, atendiendo directa las dos preguntas de que sí lo había escuchado y yéndose a responder la otra, porque no quería arrojarle más mentiras.

—Muéstrame —pidió, esta vez más suave. Como si el haber dibujado las runas consumió su poca energía.

—No son serias —contestó Will y señaló la comida que ya debía estar fría—. Come un poco, te dará fuerzas.

—William —La voz fue severa y sin aperturas para resbalones—. ¿Es demasiado esfuerzo que te quites la camisa?

—Depende de las insinuaciones con la que la incluyas. —bromeó y, como esperó, lentamente, el rostro de Jem parpadeó asimilando la información.

—Médicas en este caso —respondió y desapareció toda tensión.

—¡¿Ni siquiera un afectuoso y arrullo afecto hacia el hombre con el que has jurado compartir unos votos?! ¡¿Con qué piedra me he emparentado?!

Jem soltó una fácil carcajada y a Will le encantaba darse ese placer sencillo. A veces temía hacerlo reír demasiado fuerte y que eso provocara un ataque de convulsión. Sin embargo, esa vez no fue el caso y el ambiente se llenó de tranquilidad.

Al ver la mirada paciente de su parabatai, la paz de su rostro y en cómo tenía firme la estela en su mano, Will decidió tomar eso a su favor.

—Si tanto quieres que me la quite, deberás complacerme primero —lanzó en una libidinosa burla que hizo que Jem rodara los ojos.

—Will...

—Es una enmienda, James —Se apartó y elevó las manos en clara decisión.

Pasó un segundo, dos, quizás tres, hasta que un endeble suspiro hizo eco en la habitación. Fue porque lo dos estaban en silencio es que logró oírse, y Will tenía cierta plenitud de esa respiración: Significaba que Jem accedió a sus caprichos.

—¿Y cuál es esa exigencia que deseas y que impide un bien que es claramente para ti, William Herondale? —Si quiso incluir severidad, no lo logró, porque sonreía de medio lado.

—Que comas un poco. —reveló y eso provocó una sorpresa. Claramente el otro esperaba cualquier otra lista de sucios deseos, pero no eso. Will tomó la bandeja abandonada para hacerla descansar en su regazo, confirmando sus intenciones—. Si te comes un pan, me quitaré la camisa. Si te comes dos, podrás verla y... —Hizo una pausa dramática para finalizar—, si te bebes el té dejaré que tu malvada estela trace runas que aliviarán el dolor que me tortura. ¡Oh, James, sálvame!

Jem apretó los labios para no reírse, mientras veía la comida. No debía de sorprenderle esa protección de su parabatai hacia él, puesto que también tenía ese tipo de preocupaciones cuando se trataba de Will. Deseaba preguntarle por sus heridas, pero eso era un esfuerzo carente de validez; Will no soltaría ni media palabra que estuviera vestida de verdad. Esa herida era clara evidencia de un demonio, menor, debido al arco y la profundidad. Y siendo ese caso, puede ir atando cabos que hacerse con cualquier historia que le haría tragar.

—¿Solo eso? —se aseguró.

—Solo eso.

Asintió. Su mano tomó una hogaza, lo untó metódicamente con mantequilla sin dejar un rincón al descubierto y se lo llevó a la boca. Estaba ligeramente frío, pero seguía manteniendo un sabor aceptable para su paladar. Comió en un paciente silencio, teniendo a la diestra a su parabatai que lo observaba con una sonrisa totalmente extendida. Sin contenerse y aun masticando el tercio del segundo pan, sonrió en agradecimiento.

Cubrió la mano de Will con la suya y le observó con un mejor cariz en su faz. Tragó y finalmente habló:

—Gracias, William —mencionó su nombre completo con el mismo amor que un músico lee su canción favorita—. ¿Tú ya comiste?

Recibió un asentimiento en respuesta, y al hacerlo la nevada de risos oscurecidos reveló un corte en la coronilla que le despertó más preguntas que punzaban dentro de su cabeza.

_«¿Dónde estuviste, Will? No. ¿Qué hacías exactamente?»_

Por un momento un silencio se apresuró en tomar papel frente a ellos, robándole las palabras a los cazadores, menos a sus pensamientos. Vórtices de preguntas sin respuestas y mentiras listas para saldarlas como si fueran unos comerciantes estrafalarios. Jem acabó su comida y retiró el resto con delicada parsimonia. Se incorporó un poco más en la cama, con cuidado y, solo una respiración forzada, fue el nuevo precio. Mayormente tenía que hacerlo con sangre.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —fue Will quien habló apretando la mano que aún no soltaba, decidiendo recuperar las voces y añadirle guiones practicados. Jem le respondería que estaba bien y allí la conversación se bifurcaría.

—Cansado —Se encogió distraídamente de hombros. Era una de las pocas veces que lo admitía y Will sabía a qué venía eso.

Si Jem estaba entregando una verdad, esperaba una de vuelta. Sonrió con cierta tristeza, conocía esa jugada. Pocas veces la blandía, y ahora merecía una perfilado y merecido barajeado.

—¿Tienes dolor? —continuó con las preguntas, notando como el silencio empezó a tornarse más pesado.

Una leve sacudida de cabeza, luego, manteniéndose la mirada unos segundos, quizás minutos, donde Jem sabía que podía transmitir sus preguntas sin decirlas y su parabatai sus respuestas y sus silencios.

 _«Quiero contarte, pero no puedo, Jem. Por favor, no preguntes. Por favor, no lo hagas»_ , sentía esas palabras clavarse en su piel y en su cabeza como si fuera una oración, como si le recorriera en las venas y se mezclara con su veneno.

Muchos se preguntaban porque soportaba tantas cosas de su compañero; de hecho, hasta él se lo preguntaba. Pero al verlo ahora, frágil, ocultando una vulnerabilidad que pocos conocían, sabía que esa era una de sus razones. Esa mirada de azul que contenían dentro tormentas y rayos. Dolor y pesar. Ese semblante que abandonaba su practicada y elaborada máscara para revelar pedazos de una profunda angustia; azul que vivía en recuerdos crudos y tristes que le arrancaban las sonrisas del presente a mordiscos.

Siempre que Will le miraba así, lo hacía abrigar la idea que le imploraba de perdón y eso era suficiente para que él dejara pasar cualquier error, cualquier insolencia, cualquier cosa para tomarle los dedos para aceptarlo.

Alzó la mano y le corrió el cabello para verle mejor el corte, haciendo que en el gesto Will cerrara los ojos en resignación. Niño atrapado tratando de ocultarlo.

—No fue una pelea decente —reveló a medias, ya después de haber procedido lo que iba a decir en su mente—. Últimamente cualquier subterráneo está dispuesto a buscar el suicidio contra un cazador de sombras sólo por un par de monedas de aquellos que no tienen los cojones para hacernos frente. ¿Puedes creer que hasta Nigel rompió nuestro amorío por unirse a la apuesta?

Una sonrisa cansada apareció en los labios de Jem. Una que Will amaba porque pese a ser sacudidos por las circunstancias, su parabatai tenía la voluntad en los labios para poder levantarlos.

—Para empezar, no deberías estar en esos lugares. —regañó Jem sutilmente, rozando aun el corte para verificar si no hubo contusiones o sólo fue un tajo.

Le gustaría no pensar en los motivos correctos que impulsan a Will iba a esos lugares y embarrar la poca reputación que aún falta por perjudicar. Sabía que al otro no le importaba y a él mucho menos, pero si comprometía el bien mutuo allí la cosa cambiaba.

Cerró sus pensamientos ya engatusados por la monotonía de las mentiras de Will, de la fatiga de su enfermedad, de la crudeza de su vida y dedicó su mejor sonrisa a su parabatai.

Era una torcida en un extremo, arqueada y figurada que era digna para peticiones indecentes. Una que era clara y que fue leía perfectamente por el otro cazador. No tenía que decirlo, algo que muchos desencajaban de su relación era la forma en la que podían elaborar largas oraciones en un enmudecido ambiente. Él estaba pidiendo que Will ahora cumpliera su parte del trato y aquella curva que empezó a formarse le demostró que lo entendió.

—James Carstairs, eres un pervertido —exclamó Will, y ambos terminaron riéndose—. ¿Qué diría Charlotte si lo supiera?

—Pensaría lo mismo que hace contigo cuando te burlas de Henry. —Will fue a protestar y él añadió—: O molestas a Jessamine. —Otro amago de intento de réplica, pero se volvió a adelantar—. O las pocas recatadas confesiones de amor hacia Agatha.

—Esa mujer debe ser mi esposa y se niega. ¿Cómo puede rechazarme a mí? Le prometí una vida de escándalos, malas compañías, poco recato y aun así me ha rechazado. Ya nadie respeta el buen porte de barón.

Jem iba a rodar los ojos, añadir una sonrisa como apelativo o quizás una risa, antes que una punzada de dolor atravesara sus costillas y le hizo expulsar el aire en una tos seca. Tosió, un sonido de ruptura que abre su garganta y obstaculiza el aire. La sensación de asfixia acudió a él, la quemazón en la garganta, el ascenso de aquel líquido viscoso y carmesí que decoró sus pálidos dedos como si fuera una pintura cayendo en papel.

Una lluvia de temblores cae en sus articulaciones, le arrebata la poca estabilidad que conservaba y siente su cuerpo desfallecer lentamente ante los brazos de la oscuridad. A veces el dolor era demasiado para soportarlo, demasiado para distraerlo con esas dulces caricias que susurran a la piel o las promesas de salvación de su parabatai.

No sintió tampoco los brazos de Will que tomaron sus hombros para inclinarlo hacia delante para no ahogarse con su propia sangre. Y sin embargo, lo ignora, por tener los órganos internos demasiado ocupados purgando sangre, luchando por obtener aire. Su mente no se despega de la realidad, no aparta la vista de la verdad que se siente arrastrado más allá del punto de agotamiento hasta al borde de la muerte.

Nunca ha tomado los bordes de esperanzas que Charlotte y Will le recitan todos los días, nunca se había engañado a sí mismo y hacía mucho tiempo que se resignó a ser devorado dentro de un fango de sangre y muerte. O de eso quiere convencerse, porque aun sumido en la oscuridad, llega Will; Will con su sonrisa. Will con ese esmerado ansío de enamorarlo de una vida que no lo seduce. Will con ese brillo tan cegador que ahuyenta esos temores que lo acompañan en la noche. Will con esas palabras que le dice ahora y que apenas puede oír sobre el rugido de la tos que emana de su garganta.

—... Va a pasar. No olvides respirar. Jem. James...

Todo acabó con un jadeo esmerado, recupera el control de su mecanismo respiratorio. Bueno, sólo una parte. Se siente sin aliento, el aire no quiere entrar y la sofocación empieza a desesperarlo.

Su parabatai se dio cuenta, impotente, porque son pocas las cosas que puede hacer. Sólo sabe improvisar con las pocas cartas que aún están entre sus dedos. Lo tomó del mentón y llevó sus labios en un encuentro con los suyos, humedecidos por líneas de sangre.

A Will no le importa. Sólo quiere que Jem vuelva a respirar. Inhaló todo lo que pudo y expulsó hasta la última partícula de aire enviándolo con eficacia para despejar las vías contaminadas. Lo hizo repetidas veces, ignorando lo agradable que era estar sobre los delicados labios de su parabatai y concentrarse en la tarea.  _Aire, aire a Jem._

Sólo cuando estuvo seguro que su hermano de armas podía respirar por sí mismo se alejó, temeroso y lentamente. Un segundo después, el peso de su acción le marcó el precio en la cabeza al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y que Jem inspiraba con normalidad pero tenía algo inusual: sus mejillas. Estaban encendidas al rojo vivo como si las hubiesen sometido al fuego y, sus ojos, abiertos y grandes, atrapaban una sorpresa idónea.

—¿Puedes... —La línea que le seguía se le volvió pastosa y se sorprendió verse sin habla. Él, William Herondale, que estaba enamorado de las palabras, que tenía un don para atraparlas y jugar con ellas, retorcerlas, maquillarlas, endulzarlas o convertirlas en ácido. Y ahora frente a su parabatai no sabía qué decir. Aun así se esforzó, se aclaró la garganta y dijo—: ¿Puedes respirar mejor? ¿Quieres un poco de...

Dejó la oración a medias y observó la caja que reposaba a la distancia, como si esta supiera con la claridad que los viejos predicen los errores en las decisiones de los jóvenes, que pronto irían hacia ella. Siempre irían.

Jem, también con movimientos retrasados e inconscientes, asintió lentamente, pero Will no sabía a qué estaba dando su afirmación. Lo tenía entre sus brazos, fuertemente apoyado porque no quería soltarlo, tenía miedo de hacerlo. Todo lo que hizo estuvo arraigado al espantoso sentimiento de perderlo, de perder esa esencia y esa alma que amaba como los tiempos bíblicos del primer cazador de sombras.

Sus alientos empiezan a mezclarse, hacer danzas y curvas en la niebla de frío que azotaba Londres. Se siguen observando, sin apartarse y se mantuvieron así hasta que Jem levantó la mano, para limpiarle la sangre que había tomado y la tenía en el labio.

Ambos la vieron, sin expresión, hasta que desapareció en la tela blanca de la frazada. Fue Jem quien extendió los brazos y lo acunó en ellos, correspondiéndole. Fue un sencillo gesto que los tranquilizó y no ocultó en como sus pulsaciones tejían furiosas líneas de pulsaciones.

No dijeron nada sobre lo que ocurrió, ni tampoco lo sacaron a la luz. Temían que fuera demasiado cierto lo que sentían, y lo consecuente que podía seguir que era aún peor. Jem estaba ligeramente dudoso y no podía olvidar lo cálido que se sintió besar a alguien. O mejor dicho, a  _ese alguien_  que apreciaba más allá de todo auspicio de juramento.

Sentía su corazón tronar con chispas y centellas, reviviendo la sensación que cosquilleaba en sus labios. Si lo pensaba detenidamente, fuera del instinto de su parabatai en ayudarlo, había sido su primer beso. Era irónico que siempre Will le enseñara los diferentes sabores de la vida. Si tuviera que trazar sus dedos sobre los labios de Will, la ilusión que los envolvía se rompería en pedazos minúsculos y tendrían que tomar las máscaras que ocultan sus propios tormentos.

Will se fue apartando con un temor bailando en sus pupilas, miles de preguntas y la certeza que compartían el mismo pensamiento:

«Esto está prohibido»… ¿Prohibido, por qué? Will sólo reaccionó para ayudarlo y él lo recibió. ¿Por qué se sentían traicionados por sus cavilaciones llenas de un pecado inexistente?

Las palabras tiemblan en los labios de los dos, un tenue aliento hace espirales y finalmente uno se mueve.

—¿Al fin te vas a quitar la camisa, Will?

La pregunta rebotó, lo suficiente para romper el hielo que se formó y convertir la tensión el escarcha. Ninguno lo contuvo, pese a sus delirios y prejuicios, ese par de cazadores se echaron a reír.

—Lo sigo diciendo… —empezó el galés, subiéndose la tela negra por el torso y sonriendo extensamente—, eres un pervertido, Carstairs.

—No tanto como tú, Herondale.

Miradas secuaces, sonrisas gemelas y esos deslices de ignorar las cargas que cada uno llevaba, para hacerse sentir bien el uno a otro. Podría ser algo tóxico en términos generales, nadie podría vivir bien en una mentira de papel, pero mientras ambos siguieran siéndose leales; respetando las sombras de pasados dolorosos y darle color al presente, era más que suficiente. Después de todo, el amor lo superaba y entendía todo. Esa era la única verdad.

**FIN.**


End file.
